Feelings and Confusion
by delete-the-girl
Summary: a Blaise/Luna fic. What happens when Blaise gets confronted with part of his past. And what if that past wants to be a present. Bad summary. Just read it.


**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it belongs to J.K. Rowling. It's her world, I just play in it.**

**This was written for Penelope_Fiction's Competition**

**Round Two**

**This was the prompt: **

**There are three quotes spoken by Romeo Montague below. Chose one and write a story that corresponds to it's theme. Be sure to note which quote you use. It does not have to be in the story.**

**The quote I chose was:**

"**Did my heart love till now? Forswear it sight! For I never saw true beauty till this night. **

* * *

I was suppose to meet Draco and Ginny at the restaurant on 6th street in Diagon Alley at twelve. It was now fifteen minutes after twelve. Neither of them liked to be kept waiting, so I now found myself rushing out of the building to get to an apperation point. This was just not a good day.

I finally reached one and apparated to right outside the restaurant door.

I took a deep breath to regain my composure before entering.

I open the door and quickly spot Ginny's red hair. I start walking over to the table but soon stop. There's someone with them. Whoever it is has long blonde hair, not as blonde as Draco's.

Oh my god, is that Luna? This is not good if that is. It must be a set up. My heart starts to beat faster and my hands get clammy. They planned this.

I should just turn around and go right back out the way I came. I should but I can't seem to make my feet work. For some reason they seem to weigh a thousand pounds each.

I try to swallow the lump that has formed in my throat. How could they do this to me. Now I'm standing here like a deer in the headlights. I don't know what to do. Do I just walk up to the table, like nothing ever happened. Do I beg for her forgiveness.

I know that standing here frozen to the floor is not solving anything.

Ginny then turned her head around towards me. Draco must of noticed me standing here and told her that I had finally made it. Now there's no turning back.

I start to take steps toward the table they are sitting at. One step at a time Blaise, one step at a time. I try to remember to breathe too, but that seems to be to much for my brain to handle at the moment.

How can I be like this with her. It's not like this with anything else. Just her. If it was anybody else at that table I would of just walked right up and took my seat, no problem. It's not someone else though it's her. Only Luna could make me feel this way.

I loved her once. Hell who am I kidding, I still love her. In a way I guess I always have.

Why things ended so badly between us I don't really know.

I'm almost to the table now. She has taken notice now, and is turning her head towards me.

Her eyes are filled with kindness, no malice in them. She smiles at me. This takes me completely by surprised. I expected a much different reaction.

As I reach the table my hands start to shake. I must get myself under control.

"Sorry I'm late, I got caught at work." I explain to them.

"It's fine Blaise, we haven't ordered yet so you have not missed anything important." Ginny answered. She gave me a reassuring smile.

I took my seat. The table was round so it was positioned between the two girls. I didn't know what to say. Everything was so awkward, with the two of us sitting at the same table, let alone beside each other.

"So how are things at the Quibbler, Luna?" Ginny asked.

"Things are going real well. It wasn't as hard a transition as I thought it would be. It was fairly easy to slip into my father's position as senior editor." Luna answered.

She had always dreamed of filling her father's position one day. She no longer spoke of mysterious creatures that no one else knows about. Being a prisoner of war will do that to you though. The quibbler has been turned mostly a current events magazine with only a few small articles on strange things. It only prints the truth, unlike The Daily Prophet. It's became the go to source for everything anybody needs to know. I carefully took a drink of the water that was in front of me, trying to calm myself as much as I could. My hand wasn't shaking as it was before so that was a good sign.

The waiter came and took our orders. I managed to tell him mine without stuttering or sounding nervous. I might just make it through this lunch.

Ginny and Luna, decided to go powder there noses before the food arrived. I knew this was my only opportunity to talk to Draco about the situation.

"Is this a good thing?" I asked him.

"It's whatever you make of it, Blaise. The ball is now in your court. Ginny has done everything she could possibly do to make this lunch happen, I suggest you make the most of it." he answered.

"I still love her." I stated.

His answer was typical Draco though, "I'm not the best person to speak about your feelings to, that would be more of Ginny's department."

"I need to know your thoughts on this Draco. I don't know what to do. I need your advice." I pleaded with him.

Draco sucked in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "This goes against everything I've ever said or done, but I will tell you what I think." He swiped his hand down his face,trying to wipe away the stress.

"If you love her, truly love her. Then you will do whatever it takes to keep her, and make her happy."

"Wow Draco that was pretty deep." I let out a small laugh. He had actually told me his feelings. I guess there's a first time for everything.

"It's just what I have had to learn for myself." he defended.

"I thought as much," I told him with a smile. "The night I rescued her from that deatheater camp. That's the night I knew I loved her. I would of done anything to keep her alive. That night, was the first night that I truly saw her. Not seen her as loony. Just Luna. I realized that I always had loved her in a way. I saw her true beauty that night."

**Flashback**

I was running. Running faster than I ever had before. I had to get to her before they did. They were coming for her in less than an hour. Voldemort was going to torture her then eventually kill her. I couldn't waste a minute. There was a guard positioned at the front of her tent. I raised my wand.

"If you curse me, I will kill you." said the masked figure. I let out a sigh of relief. It was Draco.

"How did you get to put as her guard?" I asked him.

"Does it matter? He answered.

"No, we just need to get her out of her before someone notices what we are doing."

Draco took off his mask an glared at me.

"Tell me something I don't know, Zabini."

I then went around him into the tent. She was sitting in the corner with her arms wrapped around her legs, holding them tight to her body. She was covered in dirt and blood.

She looked up when I entered.

"Come on were going to get you out of here."

She didn't say a word just stared at me. I walked over and picked her up. She still didn't say anything. I walked out of the tent and headed to the right. Away from the camp. Draco put his mask back on and followed.

We were taking her to Ginny. She was to meet us at an abandoned home not to far from here. We had to get out of the barrier quick so we could apparate there.

We were heading for a spot that didn't have a guard when we heard someone shout. I couldn't make out the words but I knew we were caught.

"Run," Draco said to where only I could hear him. So I started running for the second time that night. I could hear Draco throwing curses behind me. When we got far enough that I could pause for a second, I set her down.

"You don't have to carry me. I can run. It would be easier that way." Luna spoke for the first time.

"Okay" I agreed. I grabbed her hand and we started to run again. We soon reached the barrier and I apparated us away.

Ginny was pacing the floor. She turned and rushed over to us when she her the pop of our arrival. She took Luna's arm and helped her over to the couch. She started tending to her wounds right away.

"Where's Draco?" she asked me, never stopping the task she had started.

"He was right behind us. He was fighting them off so we could escape."

"He should be here soon then." she said. Her voice sounded confident, but eyes told a different story. It was always hard when one returned and the other hadn't yet.

There was the initial relief that, that person is safe. Then the fear sinks back in that the other person might not had fared as well.

We soon heard a loud pop. Draco had made it back.

Ginny ran over to him. He gave her a quick kiss and said "I'm fine. I'm going to go tell the order of tonight's events and that she's safe. You should be safe here still. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay."she answered. Then with another loud pop he was gone.

"I'm going to get a wet rag to clean the dirt and blood off her face, will you sit with her for a minute?" Ginny asked me.

"Sure." I answered her.

I sat down beside Luna on the couch. I couldn't help but stare at her. For I had not seen true beauty till tonight.

**End Flashback**

Draco just stared at me. He was not very comfortable talking about mushy things like this. So it did not surprise me that he didn't say anything.

Then I heard her. She had been standing behind me most of the time. "I still love you too." she said while stepping around and taking her seat next to me.

She then turned towards me and said, "I don't understand why you left though."

That was a complicated questions. I hadn't wanted to leave. I felt it was for the best. That one night changed all of our lives.

Draco and I had been found out as traitors. We now had a bulls eye on our backs. We were endangered everyone's life.

"Draco married Ginny to protect her. I ran away from you and hid my feelings away from everybody to protect you." I finally answered her.

**A/N Okay so there it is. My first Luna/Blaise fic. It's also my first anybody beside Draco/Ginny fic. I don't know if anybody else had a hard time with this round, but I sure did. Oh boy did I ever. I wrote about five different stories and I'm was not happy with anyone of them. I settled for this general idea. It's kinda generic I know, but it's all I could come up with for this prompt. I could not seem to find enough inspiration out of any of the quotes. Nothing just popped out and said, Oh that will would be perfect. Nope, nothing. Sorry for any grammar issues that are in it. I'm horrible at grammar. Hopefully you like it, if not I'm sorry. I tried. Please review, I really look forward to seeing what you have to say about it. **


End file.
